SURVEY QUESTIONS
GENERAL QUESTIONS: # what country are you from? (select choices broken down by region) # where are you now? (same selections) # what is your gender? # how old are you? # What languages do you speak and read well? (select all that apply) (with radio boxes to select if they are your first language and checkboxes to select if you speak them. A blank box to add other languages.) # What best describes your profession? (select from list) # Do you have a blog? (if so what's the url if you're willing to share) # What is your main method of accessing the internet? (select from list) # Do you use any secure internet communication tools (encryption programs, secure email, proxy servers, etc)? HOW YOU USE GLOBAL VOICES: # How did you first discover Global Voices? (select from list: search engine, clicked on link from another blog, clicked on link from a non-blog website, e-mail from friend, trackback from GV to my blog, I know one of the contributors, can't remember, etc.) # How often do you read Global Voices content (more than once a day, daily, several times a week, about once a week, a few times a month, about once a month, less than once a month) # What is the main way that you read Global Voices? (direct visit to the site, RSS feed, e-mail updates, *other blog?)(*updated alice 4/30/06) # Do you subscribe to Global Voices RSS feeds? If so which feeds are they? (provide a list of country, theme (and maybe author?) feeds so respondent can check subscriptions)(added alice 4/30/06) #Do you ever have techincal trouble accessing GV content? (if so why) # Global Voices has a "link cloud" at the top of the site which enables you to see all content related to just one country, region, or topic category. Do you use the link cloud to find what you want? (yes, no, not sure) # Global Voices now offers two kinds of content: 1) Short "daily links" and 2) Longer "Weblog" posts. Which do you find yourself reading most often? (select 4 choices from menu: short "daily links", longer "weblog" posts, I read both kinds of posts frequently, I'm not sure because I access GV through an RSS feed in which all kinds of posts are mixed together, not sure for some other reason #Which best describes the content you read most frequently on Global Voices (i focus on countries, regions, and subject areas that are of special interest to me; i mainly read content about the country or region i come from; i like to follow blog content from all over the world; not sure) #Have you ever posted a comment? (yes, frequently, yes, once or twice, no, don't know how, dont know where) #Have you ever linked to a Global Voices post from your blog? #If you are a journalist have you ever: gotten a story idea from gv; quoted part of a gv post in a story; contacted a gv contributor for an interview; interviewed a blogger who you discovered through GV link; hired a blogger you discovered through GV to write a story or help you with research on a story #Have you ever used or contributed to the Global Voices Wiki (yes, no, don't know what that is) #Have you ever used the Global Voices World Blog Aggregator? (yes, no, dont know what that is) WHAT YOU THINK OF GLOBAL VOICES: # For you, GV is most useful as: (various choices: *a source of news, *an alternative to mainstream media, *a supplement to mainstream media, *a source of entertainment) (* = added by alice 4/30/06) # What does GV do for you that you aren't getting from traditional media (newspapers, TV, radio, news websites, etc.)? # In your view, how reliable is the material appearing on Global Voices? # In your view, how reliable is the information and opinion on the blogs that Global Voices links to? # Of our longer "Weblog" posts (see explanation in question # above) which do you prefer/read the most: 1) "thematic" posts that focus on one or two themes within a region or country or 2) posts that break the information down by country and are more "lists" or "summaries" of what that particular blogosphere has been talking about on a particular week? # As we examine future plans, which new features would you find most useful? (more translation of blogs from other languages; more tailored daily e-mail digests and RSS feeds; more leftblog articles; more podcasts; more photos; more videoblogging PLEASE GIVE US YOUR ADVICE: (all free form answers) # What do you like most about GV? # What do you like least about GV? # If you are a blogger, how can we make GV more useful to you? # If you are a journalist working for a news organization, how can we make GV more useful to you? # Any further criticisms or suggestions? # Would you be willing to help us by doing...?